


The Fight

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fights, Forgiveness, Love, Other, Regret, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: Rhett and Link are the hosts Good Mythical Morning and they do tons of crazy stuff on it. They also love doing food tests. During this food test a fight breaks out and threatens to end gmm forever.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Fight

“Can you ever have too much pie while guessing the place it came from?” Rhett said with a funny face

“Let’s talk about that!” Link said and laughed

-theme song-

“I love pie.” Rhett put his hands on his chest and looked at Link 

“You love all food man.” Link looked back at him and smiled 

“True, But that’s not the point Link.” Rhett said loudly “because today we get to eat pie!” 

“Tons is pie.” Link looked at the camera 

“It’s time for 

CAN YOU GUESS WHERE THIS PIE IS FROM WHILE BLINDFOLDED WITH YOUR PIE HOLE?

“As you can see, we can’t” Link said has he waved his hand in front of his face 

“Today we are trying pies from different restaurants and seeing if we can guess where they are from correctly.” Rhett said

“We are trying pies from, The Pie Hole, McDonald’s, Polly’s, Marie Calendars, Coco’s Pies, and the grocery store.” Link listed all the names making sure he didn’t mess any started thinking

“Bring out the first pie!” Rhett yelled

“I’m so excited man.” Rhett said as the pies came out

Link smiled “the pies are being brought to us on the pie plate.” As a plate in the shape and look of a pie came up

They both took a bite and started to think “this one is good.” Rhett said, “But I don’t think I’ve had it before.” He started stroking his beard

“This tastes familiar, I’ve definitely had it before. I think I took Lincoln here recently.” Link smiled “I know where this is from.”

“Ok, I’m ready to guess.” Rhett questioned himself 

“Ok 3, 2, 1,” Stevie said threw the microphone 

“Polly’s!” Link said 

“Marie Calendar” rhett said 

-row 2-

“I think you might have been right.” Link was thinking and unsure 

The pies came out and they took a bite. Link really enjoyed it and for some reason took his blind fold off. He continued to eat it while Rhett was puzzled and thinking. Link took a piece of the pie and put it in Rhett’s face. He laughed when he opened his mouth and he shoved it in. Rhett didn’t find it so funny but link continued to do it.

“Stop shoving pie in my mouth man!” Rhett said in a somewhat angry tone

“It’s funny!” Link laughed but was a little scared “It’s like the strawberries, but pie.” He looked at the camera a little bit confused

“Stop it, stop it.” Rhett was getting more mad and Link was getting scared but also a little mad

“What’s so bad about it? I thought it would be funny.” Link started to raise his voice too

“It’s not funny if I don’t like it, I asked you to stop multiple times.” Rhett was louder then Link and had a mad look in his eyes 

“You normally don’t mind stuff like this.” Link calmed down a little bit noticing it is going a little far

“well I didn’t like it today, Charles.” Rhett yelled and all of the crew gasped, Rhett never used Link’s real name 

Link knew that Rhett wasn’t going to calm down and tried his best not to yell back but, he couldn’t help himself “Don’t use my real name.” Link said in very sternly

“I’m the one that gave you the nickname Link, so I can not use it whenever I want.” Rhett yelled really loud and the crew was getting scared

“Fine, you can.” Link stood up “because I’m not going to use it anymore.”

Rhett’s mouth dropped. He noticed he should have shut up and it went too far but he was still mad. 

“Link.” Rhett said quietly and grabbed Link’s arm 

“Don’t  _ touch _ me.” Link pulled away

“Link.” Rhett completely calmed down and was now a little scared. He has never seen Link this mad.

“I’m not Link. My name is Charles” Link said in a quieter voice but still really mad “it’s also not Rhett and Link.”

Rhett has tears started to form in his eyes as he tried to grab Link’s arm again “Link don’t do this.”

“Don’t grAB ME!” Link yelled and pulled away again “I never wanted to do this stupid show with you in the first place.” He walked away. Tears formed in his eyes. He immediately regretted what he said but he didn’t turn back. 

Rhett sat there in shock. Tears running down his face. He couldn’t just be Rhett. He needed Link. He was he Best Friend. 

What seemed like hours, Link came back and sat down. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Link’s eyes were filled with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Rhett was just staring at him not saying anything “are you still mad?” Link said. Tears we’re still rolling down both of their faces

Rhett got closer to him and Link was a little scared. Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link. Link was shocked but hugged him back. “You scared me.” Rhett said tears rolling down his face “Don’t do that again, please.”

“I won’t, we are Rhett and Link. You are my best friend.” Link said and smiled 

Rhett had tears rolling down his face and hugged him even tighter.


End file.
